Un amor sin barreras, ni dilemas solo impuro
by sakurita54
Summary: - los hermanos no se besan- decía una pequeña niña- Pero si papá y mamá lo hacen ¿por que nosotros no?, si ellos mismo dicen que lo hacen por que se quieren.. Quizás un simple juego inocente,se transformara en un juego sin salida.
1. protocolo

**Protocolo: Es un pequeño pre-historia, no dejare la que estoy haciendo solo quería ver si les gusta en fin, nos vemos luego...**

_Nuestra amistad era muy grande, ambos teníamos siete años y la verdad a pesar de nuestras corta edad nos queríamos, pero no era un cariño común y corriente era un amor sucio, profano o pecado como decía mi tía, antes las leyes de dios. Pero ¿Por que teníamos la culpa?, éramos unos niños y no sabíamos lo que hacíamos pero nadie nos explicaba nada._

_Hasta cinco años mas tarde, cuando experimentamos el pecado, el verdadero pecado como decía mi tía, pero ya el hecho estaba cometido y no podíamos mirarnos mas como _hermanos… Si hermanos éramos, pero de hermanos no quedaba mucho.

_Quizás con muy poca edad, hicimos cosas de grandes y la verdad recién ahí se sintió sucio, y muy feo._

_Después de eso todo el mundo se entero y fuimos mirado con caras, como si ellos jamás hubieran cometido de último algún error. Hasta nuestros padres también se enteraron y ahí fue el problemón. _

–_Sasuke como pudiste..._ –_Lloraba su madre desconsoladamente_

– ¡_SON HERMANOS!- GRITABA SU PADRE_

Después de ahí la vida de Sasuke y mía cambio radicalmente. Ambos fuimos separados, mi gemelo si no lo nombre, Sasuke Uchiha fui a vivir con papá, y yo con mamá. Pero igual sin contar que ninguno de los dos nos quería, prefirieron mandarnos lejos uno del otro así jamás sabríamos nuestra existencia.

Aunque quisieron borrar todo, por que mi madre quiso borrarme la memoria con un supuesto doctor que borraba todo aquello producto de violaciones, abusos o maltratos. Siempre me hice que podían hacer terapia conmigo pero jamás olvidare a mí... Hermano

Después de cinco años mas tarde, los doctores dicen que estoy curada pero jamás lo estaré.

–Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, tengo diecisiete años voy a la secundaria de Italia donde resido hace mas de cinco años con mi madre- Hago una breve pausa para que me crean- Desde que mi padre nos dejo solas vivimos aquí.

El doctor me observa ya que no nombre a mi hermano, me pregunta si me olvide algo. Yo solo le respondo que soy feliz junto a mis amigos y que quiero estudiar medicina, el solo sonríe un poco y dice que la sesión termino.

Siempre era lo mismo, pero yo tenía una meta fija. Salir de ese infernal lugar e ir a buscar a Sasuke, mi hermano por que a pesar de ser un amor enfermizo y sucio, lo amaba.

Mi nombre es sasuke Uchiha, tengo 17 años y vivo con mi padre en konoha, un pequeño pueblo cerca de Japón, desde que tengo memoria vivo ahí pero mi madre me quito algo que yo quería, amaba y adoraba, mi gemela. La única mujer que ame desde que tengo memoria, pero me la arrebataron.. pero ellos no saben que pronto la encontré, y nada ni nadie me volverá a separar de ella.

"**Era un amor imposible pero ambos estaban dispuestos a enfrentarlos, antes las leyes de dios, sin barreras, ¿pero la relación podría funcionar?"**

**¿Algún**** comentario? no muerdo xD adios...**


	2. Nuestro pequeño pecado

**Hola les traigo el primer capitulo, es cortito pero si les gusta prometo hacerlo mas largo. Ojala les guste. **

**LOS PERSONAJES CORRESPONDEN AL CREADOR DE NARUTO***

* * *

><p><em>Todo aquello era hermoso, tenía una familia completa y unida. Era una niña feliz de tan solo seis años, que podía disfrutar de toda hasta de mi hermano, pero mi gemelo. Era algo frio, enojón pero ambos nos cuidábamos, una vez hasta me había disfrazado de el pero era notorio por que a parte de ser chica, mis ojos jades me delataban.<em>

_Ambos jugábamos un juego cuando estábamos solos, era de ser la mamá y el papá. Un juego inocente para nuestra edad pero dejo un poco de serlo cuando rosamos nuestros labios._

**_Recuerdo:_**

_-Sakura sabes que tal si jugamos a la mamá y el papá-dijo sonriendo-pero darnos besos, como lo hacen nuestros padres._

_-No que asco-dijo una niña haciendo puchero-¿Pero... por que quieres jugar a eso?- _

_-Es que como mamá y papá lo hacen, además ellos dicen que lo hacen por que se quieren-dijo el niño inocentemente- Yo te quiero saku. _

_-Esta bien.- diciendo sonrientemente- pero es nuestro secreto _

_-Claro.- diciendo esto, ambos sellamos ese pacto._

_Fin del recuerdo._

_En ese entonces teníamos ocho años, pero habíamos besado por primera vez. Era algo extraño mezclado con un poco de vergüenza y alegrías pero algo estábamos seguros es que ese beso se volvería a repetir. _

_Aunque cambio aquella vez que cumplimos trece, el cambio mucho._

_Recuerdo:_

_-Sasuke-kun me podrías explicar este tema- dije mostrando el libro de matemáticas _

_-Esta... Bien-dijo pero en vez de explicarme me beso. No era un beso casto, inocente había mucha lujuria en ese beso._

_-¿Que... haces hermano?- dijo en un susurro_

_-¡Sakura yo te amo deja demostrártelo!-dijo acariciando mi cabello- se mía._

_-Sasuke...- lo volví a besar, pero esta vez como el lo había echo. _

_**Fin del recuerdo**:_

_Ese día le entregue algo que no debía entregarlo hasta cumplir una edad correcta. Le di mi virginidad a mi hermano y en ese tiempo no entendía mucho ya que mi madre decía que era muy niña, que eso me lo explicaría un año mas tarde. Pero yo me había adelantando demasiado y las explicaciones de mi madre ya no valían la pena. A los trece ya había echo lo que tenia que por lo menos esperar hasta los dieciséis._

_La primera vez que lo hicimos no fui nada lindo, por lo menos para mí era algo doloroso no había mucho amor era mas lujuria que otra cosa. Además el arrepentimiento vino después de la mano de la duda._

_-Quiero que te alejes de mi Sakura- dijo seriamente _

_-¿Qué? pero dijiste...- fue interrumpida-_

_-Lo que dije o no dije, ya lo dije y es cosa del pasado. Sakura somos hermanos..._

_-Ahora piensas en la estúpida idea de ser hermanos-dije muy enojada- cuando hicimos cosas que los hermanos no hacen.- casi en llanto_

_-Sakura- dijo melancólicamente_

_El me besó de nuevo. Esa vez me hizo el verdadero amor, que aunque era impuro para nosotros era amor y punto. Sin barreras ni dilemas, era impuro pero ambos tratábamos de hacerlo puro aunque sabíamos que así no era. _

_Nuestro pequeño secreto murió, cuando nuestra madre nos encontró en pleno acto sexual._

_Ella se quería morir, decía que nos quemaríamos en el mismo infierno, que sus amigas religiosas nos mirarían feo y muchas cosas más. Al igual que papá que ya ni nos dirigía la palabra._

_Pero pueblo chico infierno grande, nuestra madre tuvo la osadía de ir a confesarse y ella misma le confeso al cura lo nuestro; ese día todo el pueblo se entero que los gemelos había cometido incesto._

_Todos los del pueblo nos miraban mal, y más me miraban a mí como la corrupta que tenia que permanecer virgen hasta el matrimonio, pero como no era virgen y para el colmo me había acostado con mi hermano era algo horripilante._

_Nuestra madre Mebuki Haruno fue echada de la iglesia por tener unos hijos pecadores. _

_Ambos ya estábamos alejados pero nuestros padres pensaban otra cosa. Y siempre estaban cerca y nos menos despreciaban a la vez._

_Pero una tarde cambio cuando oí a mis padres discutir._

_-¡Fugaku Uchiha me dejaras irme con esa escuincle y tu te quedaras con el otro!_

_-Mebuki no me puedes abandonar- la abrasaba _

_-Lo siento Uchiha, pero no puedo segur así- dijo en pleno llanto- mandare a que le quiten el apellido a Sakura..._

_-¿Cómo? no te entiendo- dijo _

_-Así es, Sakura comenzara una nueva vida, al igual que Sasuke-dijo- y ambos no seremos marcados por tener hijos pecadores._

_-Pero... Sakura sabrá que es...- _

_-Fugaku conozco médicos que me ayudaran en esos problemas, tu preocúpate de largarte de este pueblo-dijo _

_-Y ¿Sasuke también ira al medico o que?-_

_-No... El puede recordar si quiere, yo me iré igualmente Fugaku ojala seas feliz _

_-¡No! Mebuki…- grito mi padre _

En ese momento deje de ser Sakura Uchiha, la pecadora y me convertí en Sakura Haruno la chica callada y sin vida. En pocas palabras la... Loca.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Que les pareció? algún comentario, critica, amenaza u otra cosa háganmelo saber.<strong>_

_**nos vemos!**_


	3. Mis peores pesadillas,mi angel

_**Hola, si soy muy desgraciada al no subir la continuación. Muchos inconvenientes tuve además mi fea inspiración se fue de vacaciones y no me llevo… **__** Bueno antes que nada ¡FELICES FIESTAS!.. Que hayan pasado una feliz navidad y que pasen un feliz año nuevo. Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia, no los conozco quizás nunca lo haga, pero les deseo lo mejor para ustedes y su familia. **_

_**Desde ya un fuerte abrazo, un brindis por ustedes y todos lo que leen esta u otra historia que escribí. (I.A)Espero seguir con ese apoyo incondicional de todos… Felicidades….**_

_**Por cierto ¡VIVA EL SASUSAKU! CANON **_

* * *

><p>-

Este capitulo agregara a muchos o entre muchos personajes segundarios. Nunca lo hice con mi anterior historia, siempre narre a los p. p solos casi siempre, ya que ellos eran los principales y que aparecían en mi historia. Pero hice una excepción, desde ya espero sus amenazas, criticas o algo relativamente hermoso, un comentario. Pido mis regalos de navidad y mis sanos reyes (?okno. Ojala sea de su agrado.

/-

* * *

><p>Las paredes eran blancas, opacas sin ningún brillo el olor a medicamente inundaba el pequeño cuarto que ella tenia. Era un calvario vivir así, sin nada, de vez en cuando la dejaban salir al jardín solo si respondía y hacia todo los que ellos decían.<p>

Muchas veces la drogaban para que durmiera o estuviera tranquila, otras la castigaban encerrándola en el pequeño cuarto. Solo tenía una pequeña ventana con rejas pero estaba a siete metros de ella.

Su sueño era salir de ese lugar, encontrarse con su hermano gemelo, que aunque fuera pecado lo amaba.

Todos los doctores hacían o intentaban que se olvidara de ese recuerdo, su madre la tenia internada en ese lugar cuyo objetivo era el mismo que los doctores. Solo la veía una vez al mes donde no hacia más que insultarla o pegarle echándole la culpa de todo. Ese de por si no era amor de madre.

-Sakura…- escucho una voz que ella odiaba. Al mirar se dio cuenta que volvía su otra pesadilla. Un doctor del psiquiátrico, era apuesto pero si era un pedófilo de primera.

-No me hagas nada…. –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.- por favor…

-Shhh… tranquila, no te are nada si cooperas – dijo con voz melosa quedando cerca del miedoso cuerpo de la pelirosa- Solo déjame jugar con tu cuerpo y nada mas.

Ella estaba apunto de reclamar, pero el le había aplicado algo en su brazo. Era como si todo su cuerpo se tensara y no tuviera fuerza en ninguno de sus músculos.

El tocaba su cuerpo con sus ásperas manos; para la pelirosa era un dolor mezclado de bronca y asco, tanto que había pensado en matarse.

Siempre era lo mismo, el venia la tocaba, para el era un excitación y lujuria barata, para ella era la mayor asquerosidad. Pero ese día era diferente a todos los roses que el le daba con sus manos. Jamás había llegado a la manera de desnudarla, pero eso paso la dejo completamente a su merced.

-¿Qu...Que haces?-dijo con mucho miedo. Temía lo peor siempre, y sus temores eran ciertos.

-Te hare mía, linda florecilla-dijo con lujuria.

Sus manos fueron directo a su intimidad, acariciándola frotando sus dedos el clítoris de la pelirosa. Entrando cada vez mas dentro de ella, cada vez que la tocaba se acordaba de su hermano, era menos el sufrimiento pero ahora no había recuerdo iba a ser violada.

El psiquíatra ya estaba desabrochándose el pantalón pero fue interrumpido por su celular. Era la directora del sanatorio, que al parecer le comunicaba que la madre la paciente, Sakura Haruno la vendría a visitar.

-Parece que hasta aquí llegamos… -dijo riendo- por ahora… pero como estas muy sucia debo bañarte

Sakura solo lo miro con miedo, sabia que la volvería a tocar y mas de esa vil y cruel manera. El solo rio por la manera en que la pelirosa lo miro. Con miedo, era un cordero en las manos del lobo feroz.

-Tranquila no te are nada de lo no hemos hecho aun- dijo.

Por otro lado de aquel cuarto, detrás de aquella puerta sin sentimientos un pelirrojo derramaba lágrimas por su amiga. Su tez era pálida, sus ojos eran color turquesa y su cara no tenia sentimiento alguno, pero con ella si. Desde que había llegado, desde que ellos la golpearon por primera vez el había sabido que era un sentimiento aunque sea de amistad.

El ya tenía diez años en ese lugar, sabía que no era un lugar bueno que ni por más que la mayoría personas tuvieran problemas mentales no era un lugar bueno para curar ese problema, en cambio los afectaba mas.

Le había costado hacerse amigo de aquella portadora de ojos jades, la encontraba demasiada inocente, un poco tímida a la vez pero reflejaba mucha tristeza en aquellos ojos. Esa misma tristeza que reflejaba el.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando observo que la pelirosa salía del baño, si lo encontraban en ese pequeño pavimento alejado de su lugar le iba a ir mal. Aun no entendía la pequeña separación que había, a el lo trataba mas o menos bien en cambio a la pelirosa por no tener el suficiente dinero era maltrata de todas las maneras posibles.

* * *

><p><em> S.S/_

Por otra parte en konoha…

-¡Sasuke!- gritaba una pelirroja corriendo hacia el. Su apariencia la hacia parecer una cualquiera. Maquillaje excesivo, ropa muy corta mostrado muchos lugares de su cuerpo que no debía divulgar al publico, y tacos de punta de aguja. Si parecía una cualquiera, eso el Uchiha lo sabia por eso no le daba demasiada importancia a los gritos o las insinuaciones.

-Hm ¿que quieres Karin? –dijo en su tono frio

La pelirroja sonrió triunfante por que al fin de tanto griterío casi medio día completo el Uchiha le había preguntado que quería.

-Veras... ¿Que tal si nos divertimos un rato? esta noche ya que todos irán con sus parejas…- dijo pero fue interrumpida por el pelinegro dándose cuenta de las intenciones de cierta pelirroja-

-No Karin-dijo- ya te he dicho mil veces que NO.-terminando la conversación y se marchándose a su casa.

El pelinegro se fue muy enojado a su casa, ya que odiaba que las mujeres se le insinuaran tanto hasta llegar a ofrecérseles desnudas, odiaba eso el solo amaba a una que ni por mas pecado siempre la amaría y siempre seria la única en su vida.

Llego a su casa, sola como siempre desde que se había ido Sakura con la mujer que supuestamente era su madre, la casa estaba sola sin nadie, sin vida. Su padre prácticamente había encontrado un trabajo lejos, tenia que viajar en avión dos horas de ida para verlo. El sabia que su padre no lo odiaba en cambio estaba al margen de todo, pero sabia que eso si le echaba la culpa de que su esposa se había marchado.

Muchas veces le pregunto donde estaba Sakura, lo único que le dijo la ultima vez casi confesándole, que su madre la tenia en un loquero, sedada todos los días casi y que se había casado de nuevo olvidándose de su hija, pero le juro que nunca había sabido el paradero de ambas mujeres.

El teléfono lo descolgó pensando en su pelirosa.

-¿hola?- dijo neutral.

-¿Es usted Sasuke Uchiha?-dijo la voz en el teléfono- si es así solamente dígame si. Ok

-Si –respondió

-Escúchame bien, quiero que sabes a una persona que tú conoces muy bien- dijo intrigando al pelinegro-¿Te acuerdas de Sakura?, si es así ella esta en peligro.

El pelinegro entro en pánico, su Sakura estaba en peligro como demonios era posible. Pero luego recordó a Mebuki, si ella era una bruja quizás o más bien estaba seguro que le había echo la vida imposible a Sakura.

-¿Dónde esta?-dijo alterado intentando de articular bien.

-Mira ahora no te puedo decir donde, y como esta-dijo- Me darán semana libre, podre salir y te llamare, por cierto soy Gaara amigo de Sakura.

-Mira gracias por ser su amigo pero no me dejes así-bramo – necesito saber bien.

-Sakura ya tiene prohibido ir a la escuela-volvió a repetir.- su madre dijo que no estaba bien curada así que no podía convivir con personas _"normales"._

-¿Por qué...?- dijo derramando una lagrima.

-En el lugar que ella esta no es nada bueno-dijo enojado- ahí maltratan a todos los pacientes, hasta el punto de abusar de las chicas jóvenes…

-Solo dime como esta... Por favor…-dijo suplicando ya. Nunca había llegado al punto de suplica pero aquella persona le estaba contando cosas que nunca prefirió que le contaras.

- Esta bien te daré la dirección donde nos encontraremos. Apunta- le dijo.

El pelinegro apunto la dirección, que quedaba en la sede de Italia. Por lo que el le dijo esa era su casa, ahí se verían para que el le preguntara todas las preguntas pero antes no podía.

-Te salvare Sakura, sabes muy bien que lo are- dijo amuñando aquel trazo de papel.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí los dejos... la verdad quería hacerlo mas largo pero quiero pasar un tiempo con mi familia. Quiero celebrar, mañana suba aunque con alcohol, mala combinación…<strong>

**Jajajaj bueno feliz año! no tomen mucho. Bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Recuerdo**:

_-Sasuke-kun…-grito la niña de unos diez años ¿Juguemos a la mamá y papá de nuevo?_

_-Sí tu quieres … -dijo triste el niño y con poco interés abrazándola por detrás - Sabes saku yo te quiero mucho _

_-Yo también te quiero hermanito-lo abrazo sintiendo aquel perfume que le gustaba usar.- Demasiado te quiero._

_-Pero… ¿Cómo hermana? -dijo mirándola a los ojos, esos ojos jades que le gustaban a pesar de su corta edad y de de ser su hermana._

_-¿No te entiendo hermano?-dijo confundida- eso somos hermanito, hermanos y de esa manera te quiero... Tú ¿Cómo me quieres?_

_El pelinegro solo la miro y la volvió a abrazar con tristeza. El la quería si, pero no como hermana, si no de una forma extraña, esa manera que el no sabia explicar solo con el tiempo lo entendería bien pero aun así la quería._

_-Yo cuando sea grande me quiero casar contigo.-diciendo esto solo le dio un pequeño pico en los labios. _

_La pelirosa solo se sonrojo al sentir los labios de su hermano. La verdad ella sabia que esta mal, muy mal hacer eso pero su corazón decía otra cosa._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin del recuerdo.<strong>_

Las calles de konoha estaban oscuras, la fina niebla recorría aquel pequeño pueblo, y el frio era demasiado. Era la noche mas fría y oscura que había en aquel lugar; aunque un joven pelinegro caminaba por aquellas calles.

Su vista estaba nublada mas de lo normal, el odio que podía tener era gran a aquella persona. Que alguna vez llamo "mamá" era demasiado.

Era verdad, lo que habían tenido con su hermana estaba mal, pero su madre sabia de hace mucho tiempo solo hizo como si no le importase. Pero cuando la gente chismosa empezó a hablar ahí recién pasó a ser la "madre buena", aunque jamás llego a serlo. Los descubrió el pleno acto del pecado, que contó todo a la iglesia y que todo el mundo empezó a insultar a su hermana, y a joderlo un poco bastante la vida, mas de lo que ya lo hacia su madre.

El sabia que una determinada culpa tenia, por que el fue quien empezó el juego "inocente" y quien le había robado la inocencia a su hermana. Ella solo se enamoro, de un pecado que el hizo y que ella pago malamente.

Una voz ronca lo hizo sacar de sus pensamientos, la voz era demasiado conocida para el. Era la única persona que aunque estuviera borracho y lo culpara de la ruptura matrimonial, lo entendía un poco. Discutían si, pero siempre lo apoyaba en cosas, y le decía que las mujeres eran bellas flores pero esas flores eran diferentes y tenían sus espinas, sólo había que saberlas tocar y saber cual era la flor correcta. Y que el se había enamorado de una flor muy prohibida, aunque siempre lo prohibido lo atraerá el tenia que saber cual era su camino correcto. Y no hacer que esa flor sufriera.

-Fugaku necesito hablar contigo- dijo sin más palabras.

El hombre de unos cuarenta años, levanto su vista perdida por el alcohol al fijarse que su primogénito lo había nombrado.

- ¿Qué quieres he? –Dijo mirándolo con odio- Déjame tranquilo... Sabes... Hoy no quiero hablar sobre ellas-

-Tu no, pero… ¡Yo si! –dijo decidió- Tu ex esposa le hace la vida imposible a Sakura, tienes que ayudarme.

-Jajajjaj...-rio con una alegre carcajada y lo miro fijamente a los ojos- ¿Quién te hace pensar que te voy a ayudar a ti?, el que hizo que ella se fuera fuiste ¡TU!-grito

-¡Pero ella también es tu hija!-el pelinegro desafío a su padre mirándolo con odio-ella no tiene la culpa…

-Sasuke… -dijo mirándolo sorprendido- Vas a hallar una locura pero… olvídate de ella hijo, su madre te matara si te le acercas…

-¿Su madre...?- lo miro atónico – ella hasta el punto que se, también es mi madre aunque le tenga rencor... lo es.

El pelinegro mayor solo se digno a mirar la ventana y dio un fuerte suspiro, quería decirle la verdad, toda la verdad a su hijo pero seria demasiado; muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas. Pero si seguía con la mentira, su hijo correría el peligro de morir o algo parecido aunque quizás se enteraría todo de alguna forma.

Las miradas de los pelinegros era un debate de preguntas y verdades pero ninguna se atrevía a hablar nada. Solo se miraban, hasta que el pelinegro mayor camino hacia el escritorio que había enfrente y metiendo la mano en el cajoncito que estaba en ese escritorio, saco un pequeño papel arrugado. Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido para ese papel, por que notando el color amarillento que tenía hacia un largo tiempo que estaba guardado, ocultó esperando salir.

Sin mas lo saco y volvió a mirarlo, la persona que se lo había dado era nada mas que su ex mujer solo para joderle la vida quizás. Pero era momento de sacar verdadera verdad a la luz aunque eso costara el odio de su hijo hacia el.

-Este papel te llevara hacia tu madre, pero también te llevara a muchos peligros hijo-dijo mirándolo y enseñándole ese papel.

El pelinegro menor lo miro sin más y tomo el papel para ver su contenido. Al mirar era nada mas que una dirección con destino a Estados Unidos eso de por si lo tenia desconcertado, y solo observo a su padre con ganas de preguntar el por que, pero el se le adelanto.

-Te preguntaras el por que esa dirección- dijo observándolo serio sin ningún sentimiento alguno.- Mebuki no era mi primer amor, el que en realidad ame por encima de todo. Es verdad la ame en su momento pero no fue real como aparentábamos.

El Uchiha menor lo miro sin entender y pregunto que era lo que trataba de decir, el solo se digno a decirle que el traiciono a Mebuki por eso había pasado todo mal entre ellos dos.

-¿Me estas tratando de decir que tu la traicionaste?- observo a su padre intranquilo- La traicionaste padre…

-Ella... fue la que se metió en mi relación con Mikoto-dijo mirándolo con tristeza- Dijo estar embarazada y yo tuve que dejar a mi gran amor.

Sasuke no entendía mucho, un gran amor de su padre era algo extraño hasta el punto que el tenia en claro era que su padre había amado a otra mujer y que su madre era la que se interpuso en esa relación. Pero aun así, las dudas no las tenían demasiado en claro; y quería saber más y no quedar a medias.

-Quiero saber más de esa relación... Padre… -dijo mirándolo.

-Ya es demasiado…-miro a su hijo con mucha triste en los ojos- De alguna manera te enteraras, pero lo único que puedo decir es que siempre te quise hijo, ni por mas errores. Quise que fueras feliz. –Abrazo fuertemente al pelinegro confundido dándole en tierno beso paternal en frente como lo hacia cuando era pequeño.- Tienes que irte, ahí encontraras la dirección de una amiga ella…te ayudara en todo.

El joven lo miro confundido, y solo atino a decir un "gracias por todo" y se marcho.

Era muchos dudas que lo atormentaban, pero de apoco entendería mejor, solo lo que quedaba era buscar a la amiga de su padre y su hermana… Esa era su meta, su más importante meta que se acercaba.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola muy buena noches xD mi ser una mala persona por no actualizar pero…tengo muchas locuras en mi cabeza, y dudas pero todo tomo su solución. Bueno algunas cosas pero lo principal fue el colegio, me tiene satura pensé no escribir mas ya que escribo, resumo, hago muchas cosas, odio las pruebas y todo eso. <strong>_

_**Lo otro fue algo tonto, me enamore o gusto alguien (?) Se que a nadie le interesa pero bue solo cuento xD y estaba mal del corazón._. Pero aunque hubiera cenizas yo las barrí x.x así que ahora estoy mejor. **_

_**En fin gracias por su enorme atención **__** y por el fanic tratare de actualizar como sea pero lo hare. Quizás no lo actualice seguido pero prometo subirlo los caps largos. Bueno muchas gracias! Cuídense .. **_


	5. pequeño secretos

**Hola volví de nuevo xD. Estuve cruzando la hermosa cordillera y me fui de mini-vacaciones a Chile. Bueno tengo un 80% de parientes ahí. Aunque me aburrí trece horas sentada x_x pero bueno volví a mi país. Aunque me gusta allá quizás me valla a vivir cuando se mas grande, quizás, aunque no se todavía. En fin acá les traigo la continuación espero que les guste sin mas los dejo leer.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Año 1996 Septiembre. Estados Unidos<span>_**

_Una joven pelinegra camina por los pasillos de la universidad. Era su primer año en la carrera de leyes, una joven muy aplicada, inteligente, alegre pero tenia todo el alago de sus padres, profesores; pero ella había cometido un error. Se había enamorado, pero no era un amor realmente bueno, oficial por que no podía serlo. De quien se había enamorado era del hermano menor de su profesor de derecho civil. Para ella todo su educación fallo cuando se metió cuando se enamoro de el._

_El era apuesto, maduro y trabajaba en las grandes empresas del país. Pero su amor no era correspondido. Pronto se casaría o quizás se iría mejorar las empresas al extranjero, pero ¿Quien no? Era un derecho y un deber de el, y no quedarse de novio con una chiquilla que recién empezaba la vida universitaria. __Aunque su estatura y su cuerpo parecían de quince, ya cumpliría dieciocho. Y enamorada de un Uchiha, las personas con un estatus social muy alto, con las mejores educaciones que traían de décadas. Y ella solo era una simple becada en esa universidad por un promedio más o menos alto .Ella era joven para el, aun que no era tan viejo, por que solo se llevaban tres años pero el parecía de más…_

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/ /-/-/-/-/ /-/-/-/ /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/ /-/-/-/-/ /-/-/-/_

_-Mikoto tenemos que hablar…-Una voz saco de sus pensamientos todo el problema amoroso que tenia en la cabeza, pero de quien provenía esa voz era del culpable por así decirlo de sus problemas._

_-Fugaku…-se giro al ver que esa persona que tanto amaba la nombraba y para como un "_**_tenemos que hablar"_**_ era por que había problemas, y no era paranoias de ella, la cara de su amado lo decía todo- ¿Qué pasa? ... ¿Por qué me vienes a buscar aquí, sabes que es un problema que nos vean…?- _

_No la dejo terminar, cuando la beso. Fue un beso lleno de culpa, de arrepentimiento como si quisiera pedirle perdón por algo. Un beso triste y sin explicaciones. _

_-Mikoto…. lo siento… -dijo el joven pelinegro de unos veintitrés años. – me voy a casar..._

_En ese momento su vida se vino abajo. Sus sueños fueron fundidos con una capa de tristeza, de oscuridad y su amor con un fuego que quemaba esa pequeña masa que se hacia llamar "corazón"._

* * *

><p><strong>Estados Unidos actual.<strong>

Una pelinegra camina por las mismas calles que alguna vez piso en aquella universidad. Aun era joven, a pesar de sus treinta y siete años aun la juventud la tenia, pero su alegría no era la misma. Era licenciada en psicología, se dedicaba a escuchar todos los problemas que tenían los universitarios, tanto estudiantil como en su casa. Se dedicaba a ello, en aconsejar por que le hacia recordar no solo a su pasado, si no también a su bebé. Cada vez que veía a un joven o a una joven entre diecisiete y dieciocho años, pensaba en su hijo, en como seria. Que hubiese estudiado o si hubiese tenido ya pareja. O si hubiera casado, o en su infancia, sus temores y sus alegrías siempre las pensaba. Y su corazón se estrujaba con solo pensar en cosas malas, pero esos arrepentimientos no se podían arreglar.

Había perdido los sueños cuando tuvo en accidente; cuando aun su hijo estaba en su vientre, por lo que a ella le habían contado, su niño sufrió secuelas que le habían ocasionado la muerte antes de nacer… Pero siempre tenía dudas, sus padres jamás la dejaron ver el cuerpecito de su niño, solo le dijeron que había fallecido, lo peor para ella fue que nunca supo que había sido si niño o niña. Nunca, aunque siempre que había alguna conversa con ellos, ella preguntaba pero su hermana menor siempre le decía que ellos ya tenían edad, para que los molestara con eso. Y se acaba dicha conversación.

Ella había quedado embarazada muy joven, cuando sus padres se enteraron le dijeron que abortara es mas casi la obligaron. Pero ella se negó; al negarse se tuvo que ir de la casa por que deshonraba a la familia. Había trabajado en bares, sirviendo tragos aun con su panza y todos los peligros que podía llegar a correr en ese lugar, pero era dinero que le servía para su bebe. Pensó pedirle ayuda al hombre que ella amo y que era el padre de su hijo pero el se iba a casar con una mujer que tenia todo lo que a ella le costaría años. El dinero. Y un buen apellido, era toda una mujer echa de halagos aunque quizás estuviera hueca de la cabeza, tenia dinero y eso era el problema.

Quito todo el recuerdo de su triste vida en su mente, ya que entraba a su consultorio. Siempre que tenía alguna sesión con algún paciente, trataba que su mente estuviera en otra parte; de no ser ella, pero una llamada cambio sus perspectivas ese día.

-¿Hello? - Hablo la pelinegra -¿With whom I have the pleasure of speaking?

-Mikoto…- dijo una voz del otro lado del contestador, muy conocida para ella- ¿Eres tú?

-Fugaku ¿Uchiha?- su voz se había quebrado con solo nombrar su apellido, casi dieciocho desde la última vez que nombro ese apellido-

-…Si Mikoto soy yo…- Y cuando ella estaba a punto de cortar la llamada- ¡Por favor! No me

Cuelgues necesito que me ayudes…- dijo aflijo del otro lado, como si el orgullo Uchiha ya no lo tuviera.- Mi hijo esta en peligro.

-Fugaku… -dijo la pelinegra, ella sabía que había sido padre, y se había casado con la misma mujer que se metió en su relación, pero ya a pedirle un favor era algo extraño y la enojaba un poco- ¿Qué es lo que en realidad quieres Uchiha?

-Mikoto lo único que quiero es lo protejas y lo ayudes…-medito un poco sus palabras, pero termino esa frase- Haz como si fuera nuestro…

El corazón de la pelinegra se volvió a partir en mil pedazos. Como no, si recordaba de nuevo a su bebe. Era cierto ese joven podría ser su hijo y aunque odiara a la persona que alguna vez amo tenia que ayudarlo.

-Escúchame Fugaku- dijo enojada- Lo hare pero quiero todo con lujos y detalles.-el hombre del otro lado solo asistió- No lo hago por ti... solo por tu hijo, además quien sabe en el lio que esta por tu culpa.

El hombre asistió de nuevo, triste pero era algo lógico que ella digiera eso. El la había engañado con una persona muy cercana y conocida. Lo bueno era que iba ayudar a su hijo lo demás no le tenia que importar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Por otro lado.<strong>_

-¿Cómo que te vas Sasuke?-grito su amigo hiperactivo- teme sabes que puedes confiar conmigo. ¿Lo sabes?-dijo su amigo desde toda una infancia que lo conocía.

El pelinegro sonrió. Era verdad se conocían desde ya hace tiempo, sabia su historia y jamás lo juzgo por nada. Era un verdadero amigo, pero no quería meterlo en aprietos que podrían tener muchísimos peligros.

-Naruto si me voy es por que tengo que encontrarla además- dijo buscando una palabra –Si te pierdo no voy a encontrar a ningún reemplazante… dobe-

Ambos se abrazaron, era un viaje difícil donde descubriría muchas verdades pero lo más importante, era salvar a su amada.

* * *

><p><strong>Psiquiátrico. <strong>

Una mujer observaba con asco a la persona que estaba acostada en esa cama. La odiaba tanto que por culpa de ella jamás pudo ser feliz. Era su hija pero no la quería, por ella y la hubiera abortado. Pero no la dejaron, la obligaron a tenerla, a intentar "quererla". Pero jamás fue así, siempre odio ese color de pelo, esa mirada que aunque tuviera los ojos jade de ella misma. No la quería y deseaba matarla, quería que esas mismas sabanas se tiñeran de rojo. Quería que sufriera más, pero no encontraba la manera de hacer que sufriera más pero tampoco que matarla enseguida, sería una triste muerte rápida y sin dolor.

La portadora de los ojos jade que estaba en la cama, se despertó de golpe al sentir que alguien la observaba, y era nada más y nada menos que su madre. Que estaba mirándola con ojos perversos, con odio puro y en su mano derecha llevaba una tijera amenazante.

Y antes que ella le digiera o reclamara algo, la mujer jalo su pelo fuertemente y gritándole.

-¡ERES UNA PUTA!-Le grito su madre jalándole su pelo y recontándoselo con la otra mano- Así te vez mas linda para Sasuke.- se rio de ella soltándola.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?-le grito y recibió una fuerte cachetada.

Ella solo la observo con más odio. Mirándola con furia a los ojos hablo.-

-Si tu amado se aparece por aquí- dijo mirando las tijera con las cual le había cortado su largo cabello.- con estas mismas lo matare...

La pelirosa se puso pálida con lo dicho, no quería que el amor de su vida muriera por su culpa.

-Por favor no…-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- hare lo que me pidas...

Mebuki sonrío, había logrado que ella callera en su trampa.

-Muy bien – dijo acariciando la frente de la pelirosa.- esta advertida.

Dicho esto se marcho dejando tristemente a la pelirosa en shock. Su madre era capaz de todo y cuando era todo, era todo sin importar nada ni nadie. Ella solo quería morir. Esa era la única forma que nadie mas la lastimara, y lastimaran a su amado, de alguna forma lo haría; ya no quería sufrir mas.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Buenas! Que tal... Felices pascuas, espero que la hayan pasado bonito ese día y todos los días.<strong>

**Bueno ¿que les pareció?, antes que nada gracias por sus comentarios, me gusta que comente y no es por nada. Es que quiero saber como voy o que debo cambiar. O si la borro xD.**

**Bueno en fin... muchas gracias por leer. Espero algún comentario amenazante, critica o que siga. Siempre son bienvenidos. **

**Gracias y bye.**


	6. editado

_**Hola bueno antes que nada, gracias por todo por agragarme a favorito, por leer, por dejarme un pequeño pero agradecido comentario quise alargar un poco mas este capitulo asi que lo edite, ojala sea de su todo sigue igual solo que añado lo de sakura y algo..mas-.. **_

_**En fin nos leemos... agradeceria un comentario.. critica o algo.. todo es de mi agrado, con respeto todo se puede :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recuerdo: <strong>_

_Un recién nacido lloraba en un basurero, la noche era fría y llovía a cantaron. El pequeño no entiende nada apenas es un bebe, sin culpa solo que personas sin un poco de corazón lo dejaron botado en ese lugar tan espeluznante. Muy pronto tendrá una fuerte hipotermia si no lo sacan de ahí._

_Una madre joven con casi nueve meses de embarazo lo ve, el hecho de estar embarazada no le gusta, no se siente preparada para ser madre, pero ver a ese niño le rompe el corazón. Tan chiquito, sus mejillas rosadas, su cabello negro se apiadan de él, ya que ella quiera un niño y pronto tendrá una niña la asquea más. Por qué esa niña que está en su vientre es producto del alcohol de que ingirió en una fiesta, y sin saber quién es el padre no tuvo más que encargárselo a su novio. Aun así siente la necesidad de tomar entre sus brazos al pedacito de carne que yace en ese frio y húmedo suelo para llevárselo con ella, ya vería que hacer._

Pasaron los meses y con ayuda de un medico amigo hizo pasar al niño como suyo y para su suerte o suerte del destino quizás, el niño lleva el mismo grupo sanguíneo que su marido, quien sabe alguna ex-novia de su marido lo tiro ya que no tuvo suerte de amarrarlo antes al altar.

No quiere imaginarse nada, prefiere dejar todo como esta es más ama a ese niño como suyo. Observa las dos cunas a nombre de _Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Uchiha_. Son tan lindos pero su corazón se niega a Sakura, toca su cara de porcelana.

-Serás mi hija, pero para mí no eres nada más que un maldito estorbo.- y la deja ahí, en cambio al niño lo besa con mucha ternura- Mi lindo Sasuke.

-Mebuki es hora de comer – la miro que estaba con sus hijos- ¿Son hermosos no?

-Si no sé qué haría sin ellos Fugaku- en cambio su marido cambio la cara, cuando observo a su hija- ¿Qué pasa?

-Es raro Sakura, ella tiene un raro color que jamás mi familia había tenido- toca su melena rosa- no es que no me guste pero me parece extraño.

-Es-es que mi abuela tenía un color así pero más oscuro raro que Sasuke no lo haya sacado- dice fingiendo una sonrisa- el único que saco todo tuyo fue Sasuke, Sakura se parece más a mi familia.

-Si – le da un pequeño beso- perdón por irme a los siete meses la compañía me lo exigió. Me hubiera encanto estar en el parto.

-Tranquilo entiendo eso – dice sonriendo, alegra es más que él no hubiera estado y hubiese vuelto a los cuatro meses ya de los niños-Ahora nosotros tres te tenemos y no te dejaremos ir.

Ambos sonríen, ella jura en su mente jamás revelarles nada a los niños ni a su esposo, tendría que explicar que Sakura no es hija de él, y no quiere dar ninguna índole de explicación.

**Presente:**

Te tendría que haber dejado en ese callejón Sasuke- dijo la mujer con ira mirando una antigua foto- Si no se hubieran metido, nada de esto hubiera pasado, nada.

Por otra parte

Un pelinegro observaba las fotos familiares, es raro pero mira una y otra vez es mismas fotos en aquel avión. Aquella foto donde el aparece con Sakura, su Sakura pero lo más raro que nunca noto es que no tienen ningún parecido en sí, ella solo se parece a su madre excepto por el color de pelo en cambie el, jamás saco nada de Mebuki. Si era verdad, Mebuki a pesar de tener un gran parecido con la portadora de ojos jades jamás le demostró algo de cariño, en cambio con él había sido todo distinto. Sin querer se queda profundamente dormido pensando en la pelirosa.

_-Mamá y papá están discutiendo otra vez- decía una niña de doce años con algunas lágrimas en los ojos._

_Tranquila- besa un joven pelinegro su mejilla- duerme aquí sakurita_

_-Está bien- la pelirosa se acuesta en la cama de su hermano-sabes me gustaría que no fueras mi hermano mayor.- dice muy sonrojada._

_Hmp ¿Por qué?-dice sorprendido-¿soy mal hermano?_

_-No-no es más eres el mejor pero…- dice inocentemente – siento algo que es malo sentir por los hermanos, le pregunte a una amiga y me dijo que eso no era amor de hermano y me asusta- se tapa los ojos muy avergonzada._

_Sakura… - dice mirándola a los ojos muy sonrojada- ¿Qué amor y por qué te asusta?_

_-Me gustas…. – el corazón del pelinegro bombeo a mil en ese momento; estaba por decir algo pero todo se volvió negro. _

-Otro sueño más – suspiro agotado el viaje lo estaba estresando mucho, sin tener cuidado se le cayó un sobre que estaba entre sus cosas, el avión todavía no llegaba a destino así que decidió abrir dicho sobre.

_**Sasuke:**_

_**Sé que me vas a odiar por todo lo que te hice pasar... Pero me eh entrado hace un tiempo que Mebuki no es tu madre y que Sakura no es tu hermana. Me dijo que solo te encontró en un basural, y que te recogió. No sé si creer o no, pero siempre tuve mis dudas, jamás quise averiguar nadar porque tú siempre vas a ser mi hijo, y Sakura igual. Aun así ten cuidado con Mebuki. **_

_**Cuídate F.U**_

El corazón del pelinegro se paró y su sangre dejo de bombear por unos instantes, toda su vida desde que tiene uso de razón; ignoro o se alejó de su pelirosa para nada.

-Él lo sabía y no me dijo nada- pego solo un suspiro de odio- ahora ni yo sé quiénes son mis verdaderos padres.

El avión aterrizo, estaba ya en los Estados Unidos, trataría de llevarse bien con la supuesta amiga de su padre.

_Mikoto Pov_

Estaba parada con un gran cartel buscando a ese muchacho, sabia toda su historia pero tenía miedo de muchas cosas que aún no podía descifrar. Vi caminar un joven guapo, cabello azabache me sentí muy extraña, el chico podía tener dieciocho o diecinueve como máximo. Pero algo extraño había.

Él se paró de repente y me quedo mirando como raro, era una fuerte energía que me decía que ese chico tenía algo especial pero no lo sabía y eso me indignaba.

-Hola soy Mikoto un gusto- dije tratando de parecerle agradable

-Hmp- me miro de manera extraña – Sasuke Uchiha

-Bueno Sasuke tú me dirás para que soy buena –el solo me dio una sonrisa cálida, parecía más tranquilo, así que decidí ir a casa junto a él.

Sasuke Pov:

Cuando llegamos a su casa, era distinta a lo que me imagine hasta ella misma era distinta. Tenía una sonrisa de madre, esa que jamás vi en Mebuki, la hallaba simpática un poco pero aún no se lo diría, quedaría como un tonto así que preferí mantenerme al margen.

Cuando entre al hogar, era cálido tenía esa calidez que jamás imagine, jamás sentí en realidad. Ella era muy amable, fue apurada a la cocina y me pregunto qué quería de comer, yo simplemente le dije lo que ella preparase. En realidad, nunca espere que esa mujer me trajera comida que a mí me gustase y lo hizo.

-No es que quiera molestarte Sasuke pero…- hizo una pausa mirándome- tu padre me dijo que tú me explicarías muy bien todo, yo no soy nada para juzgarte de nada, se lo de tu hermana pero quiero que tú me lo cuente mejor.

-Sakura no es mi hermana- dije mirándola seria- Mebuki me recogió del basurero por lo que se. Pero ella está en peligro, su madre la maltrata.- me altere un poco-.

-Tranquilo, todo se podrá arreglar –me dijo y me abrazo como si fuera su hijo-

Le conté todo con lujos y detalles, también le dije sobre el amigo con quien me tengo que juntar para ayudar a Sakura. Ella dijo que no me preocupara que ella iría a ese lugar, ya que era psicóloga. Haría como si fuera a ver a cualquier otro paciente, solo por ayudarlo a salir adelante.

-La sede de Italia está aquí- dijo mirando el papel- es más hay cerca de ahí un psiquiátrico.

Puede ser que ella este en ese lugar- dije exaltado

-Tranquilo hijo-dijo mirándome con mucha ternura- yo veré que hago, tu preocúpate de hablar con ese muchacho.

-Está bien – solo la mire – emmm no es por nada pero… estoy cansado.

-Claro, tienes que dormir mañana será un día algo agotador-.

* * *

><p>En la clínica.<p>

Una pelirosa lloraba como nunca, ese hombre la había obligado a hacerle sexo oral. Se sentía asqueada quería matarse de una vez por todas. Sasuke seguro que no la querría por todo lo que había pasado, quería vomitar lavarse la garganta completa con lavandina para sacar ese mal rato de su boca.

Solo se dirigió al baño con el cuerpo casi moribundo, tomo aquel vaso de vidrio y lo rompió; cortándose un poco saco las pastillas de dormir y se las ingirió todas como si fuera a dormir. Sin antes con mucha fuerza ya que estaba que se dormir, corto una de sus muñeca haciéndole salir mucha sangre. Se miró una vez más y sonrió con amargura como deseaba que Sasuke estuviera para verla, aunque sea un momento pero podría odiarla.

Retiro esos pensamientos de su mente, y se dirigió a dormir. Pensando en su amado _Sasuke-kun._

_-Sasuke-kun….-decía muy excitada estaba bajo el cuerpo de su amado-pueden llegar…_

_-Ellos no llegar-decía su pelinegro besándola con pasión pero de pronto paro en seco, mirándola con mucho asco- ¡eres una puta, te dejaste tocar por otro!´-dijo enojado pegándole un fuerte cachetada._

_-No… Sasuke…. Kun- y su voz se apagó derramando una última lágrima casi dormida, pero su mente se oscureció._

-Adiós Sasuke-kun….-fue lo último que dijo la pelirosa.

* * *

><p><em>Sakura Pov:<em>

_Sentía una fuerte brisa tocar mi rosto, me preguntaba si habría muerto ya. Me miraba de pies a cabeza seguía igual pero de pronto mire para un costado mío, era Sasuke pero parecía que no me veía porque él ahora estaba en unas de esas tétricas camas de hospital, gritando y llorando, maldiciendo y todo por mi culpa. – ¡Si hubiera llegado antes nada de esto hubiera pasado!-se sentía gritar el pelinegro-¿Qué voy hacer sin ella?- sus lágrimas eran reales, todo era real. –La amo más que a nada en el mundo, es mi única razón por la cual me mantuve vivo todo este tiempo, y ahora ya no está esa razón…Tenia que vivir, el me necesitaba me arrepentía de lo que había ingerido pero quería despertar pero no podía, algo pasaba en mi interior, quería vivir un poco más, pero ..¿Había acabado con mi vida ya? Sin antes despedirme de mi amado Sasuke-kun._

_-¡Despierta Sakura!- me repetía interiormente pero no podía.-Vamos sé que quieres verlo, pero intenta vivir una vez más por él.-Entonces escuchaba voces muy lejanas como_

_-¡No despierta! Vamos nena abre esos ojos jades- suplicaba una mujer._

_-¡Hay que sacarla de aquí!-decía un hombre con bata blanca- morirá si no la sacamos_

_-Se darán cuenta de todo… tiene que despertar… ¡VAMOS MOCOSA DESPIERTA!-la cacheteaba._

_Pero su cuerpo ya no se movía, ya no sentí dolor. Era libre todo, pero aun así se arrepentía por su pelinegro que quedaba solo y ella había encontrado una salía rápida. Pero antes de sentir completamente liberada, sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho. Y solo escucho un grito de otra mujer, pero no sabía quién era. _

_-¿Qué hicieron?- se escuchó alterada a esa extraña. Y su luz se apagó, como una vela ya derretida por el mismo fuego. _

_Fin de Sakura Pov._

* * *

><p>El olor a remedio estaba impregnado en ese lugar, las sabanas estaban blancas demasiado y en ellas yacía el cuerpo casi inerte de la pelirosa. Tanto tiempo esperando el encuentro con el azabache que estaba sí, pero solo la podía tocar atreves de ese gran espejo que la reflejaba.<p>

-Sakura por favor reacciona- decía con melancolía, y una lágrima rebelde salió por esos pozos negros.

-Sasuke... hijo ella se pondrá bien- decía poniendo una mano sobre su hombro- es fuerte y luchadora sabrá salir de esta.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Ella…. Puede morir o no despertar nunca- la miro con tristeza- igual gracias por llegar…

-Sabes… ella pudo haber sido mi bebe- confeso mirándolo a los ojos, el pelinegro solo se asombró- para mi cualquier chico o chica puede ser mi hijo. Yo me dedico ayudar sin fines de nada, pero siempre veo reflejado en los ojos de todos los jóvenes y adolescentes a mi hijo que falleció.-miro al peligro- por eso ayudo y nunca me voy a cansar de hacerlo.

-¿Cómo se llamaba tu hijo?-dijo

-No lo sé, nunca vi su cuerpo, nunca supe si fue niña o niño nada.-dijo casi en pleno llanto pero se calmó-

-Lo siento realmente- dijo el, pero ella sonrió y lo abrazo con una sonrisa en los labios- Gracias Sasuke.-Ambos se quedaron así por varios segundos.

La semana había trascurrido muy rápido, Mebuki y el doctor abusador de las chicas serían llevados a cumplir una larga condena. Mebuki cumpliría muchos años al igual doctor, ya que era la que manipulaba y hacia que inyectaran cosas a la pelirosa, y el testigo principal era el amigo de la nombrada.

Pero aun Sakura no despertara, los doctores decían que no había indicios de que ella despertase, pero todos tenían esa ilusión de volverla a ver.

Fugaku había volado a los estados unidos cuando se enteró todo, quería estrangular a Mebuki porque había sido tan inhumana con su hija, al igual que doctor pedófilo.

-aun no despierta- decía el pelinegro con unas grandes ojeras.

-lo hará Sasuke solo lleva dos semanas, es algo "normal" por todo lo que ingirió.-dijo abrazándolo

La pelinegra había entrado a la sala de espera, ya estaba acostumbrada a ver al Uchiha mayor.

-Les tengo una buena noticia- dijo mirándolos a los Uchihas –Sakura despertó.

El corazón del pelinegro se paró de repente su Sakura había despertado, quería abrazarla besarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, pero la cara de Mikoto cambio de repente.

_-Ella no sabe quién es- dijo muy mal- ni siquiera sabe cómo se llama, está muy asustada_

_-Los médicos dicen que quizás….- paro un segundo de hablar-nunca recuerde quien es realidad..._

* * *

><p><strong>Quise editarlo: Ustedes son los que me dicen como les parecio xD bye<strong>


	7. Chapter 7 1 parte

_Hola mis queridísimos lectores ¿Cómo están? Bueno primero que antes muchísimas pero muchísimas gracias por apoyarme en estos proyectos, no saben la alegría que me da ver un comentario o un favorito. La verdad no soy muy buena escritora pero trato de que sea lo más claro y preciso; y que también les guste obviamente. _

_Segundo tratare de darle un lindo final a la historia pero como siempre digo, quisiera una crítica si quieren de cómo les gustaría pero aún falta para eso. XD_

_Ultimo y principal, que les pareció el anterior capitulo? Bueno este cambia algo radical a la historia. Bueno sin más que decir los dejo leer y ustedes me dicen._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Desearía volverte a ver<strong>_

_**Aunque sea en la oscuridad, y que la luna nos refleje solo un poco.**_

_**Porque solo necesito ver tu rostro para saber que me amas.**_

_**Eres un dilema para mi corazón, un dilema puro y noble.**_

_**Pero muchos no lo ven así, pero no es sucio es solo diferente.**_

_**Diferente y distinto a otros amores, el tuyo no es un amor barato.**_

_**Solo deseo volverte a ver, aunque sea gris opaco y frio, como un clavo, qué me lastima.**_

_**Solo deseo volverte a ver.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke Pov:<strong>

El mes había pasado volando, por decirlo así; Sakura ya había salido del hospital pero aun no recordaba nada. Solo tenía lagunas pero aun no sabía que eran. Estaba bajo los cuidados de Mikoto, la trataba como a una hija y ella como a la madre que nunca tuvo.

Quería hablarle pero no me había atrevido porque me daba miedo por primera vez que ella me rechazase. Era extraño en mi interior, no tenía las agallas suficientes para hablarle, era como si mi yo verdadero se había ido de vacaciones y sin preguntarme.

Decidí sacarme eso de la cabeza, y me dispuse a caminar por las grandes plazas que había en esa ciudad. Cuando de repente escuche la vocecita la cual atormentaba mis días.

– Sasuke-kun…-escuche me dijo y voltee para ver si era ella- ¿Cuándo piensas venir a ver eh? – y para mi suerte, era ella, mi hermosa pelirosa.

– Sakura yo… -ella solo se me acercó y me beso como nunca lo hizo, pequeños gemidos salían de sus labios- sabes te extrañe mucho…

–Yo igual mi sakurita- dije riéndome pero ella cambio su linda sonrisa por una triste- ¿Qué pasa, dije algo malo?-

–No sé si me seguirás queriendo….-ella oculto su rostro en mi cuello, casi temblando-¿qué te pasa?-solo se escucharon llantos por unos segundo, hasta que hablo.

–Me quise suicidar porque él me toco…-casi entrecortado dijo lo último, y solo me abrazo pidiéndome perdón como si ella tuviera la culpa de todo.

–Sakura, mi hermoso cerezo-dije e hice que me mirara- Tú no tienes culpa de nada ¿Ok? , ellos fueron los malditos que nos lastimaron a los dos, más Mebuki quien más nos culpo fue la verdadera culpable de todo – ella solo me miro – no somos hermanos.-ella solo me abrazo de la felicidad.

–Te amo Sasuke-kun y nada ni nadie nos separara- dijo mirándome a los ojos.

–Pensé que jamás recuperarías la memoria.-dije

–Mikoto me ayudo a recordar todo-dijo algo triste- es difícil recordar, los momentos más lindo y los más trágicos pero tenía que hacerlo.

Simplemente nos quedamos ahí mirándonos como locos enamorados.

* * *

><p><strong>En el reclusorio femenino:<strong>

–Valla, valla lo que a traído el viento –dijo riendo la rubia- la famosa Mikoto ¿Qué te trae por aquí dime?

–Iré al grano Mebuki- dijo la pelinegra mirándola con odio- ¿porque les hiciste tanto daño a los Uchihas y a tu hija?- exclamó la mujer.

– Emmm no lo sé –dijo sonrientemente- creo que ahora entiendo todo, de seguro que el bastardo era tuyo.- dijo pensativa.

– ¿Qué bastardo?- dudo la pelinegra- no entiendo de lo que me hablas.

–Pues tu hijo-dijo mirándola a los ojos- me vienes a reclamar sobre mi hija pero de seguro Sasuke es tu hijo-la apunto-tú eras la noviecita de quien Fugaku tanto amaba. Y que como no lo pudo atar un niño lo dejo botado en un basural.-además no me vengas con el "no se" por qué no te creo, el bastardo es el hijo biológico de Fugaku.

Mikoto estaba asombrada, el niño es era hijo de Fugaku biológicamente era algo extraño pero si él hubiese tenido otros amores quizás.

–No puede ser mío- dijo mirándola con rabia

–Seamos sinceras Mikoto, es tuyo no creo que Fugaku se hubiera metido con otra.-dijo en risa-Pero bueno allá tú. Mándale saludos a Sakura-

–Como sabes que ellos son de sangre- dijo casi asustada.

–Quise probar si Sakura era hija biológica, ya que ni se quién era su padre- suspiro –pero la desgraciada no me ayudo y salieron negativos los resultados, pero ese día le sacaron a los dos por equivocación y el de Sasuke salió positivo.

La pelinegra salió del reclusorio con el alma en un hilo, tenía que averiguar todo. Si Fugaku había tenido más romances y que había pasado con su bebe.

Pero para su desgracia no vio el auto que iba a toda velocidad. Su mente se volvió nula.

* * *

><p><strong>Por otra parte.<strong>

Ambos jóvenes estaban descansando un rato luego de tanto tiempo separados, la pelirosa besaba el pecho desnudo de su amado cuando este sintió una presión en su pecho.

–Sasuke-kun te pasa algo-dijo mirándolo

–Me siento extraño como dolido por algo-dijo

–Tranquilo yo estoy aquí-dijo besando sus labios dulcemente.

Pero el corazón del pelinegro estaba oprimido, a pesar de que estaba con su amada algo muy a dentro lo llenaba de tristeza.

En el hospital-

–Necesito ver-decía el pelinegro mayor

-Lo siento señor Uchiha pero la señora está muy mal-decía una enfermera-tiene que aguardar a que venga el doctor.

–Por favor Mikoto reacciona- decía mirando los pasillos donde la habían llevado.

El teléfono del joven pelinegro sonaba con desesperación.

–Hmp diga- dijo entre sueño.-

–Sasuke es Mikoto está muy mal-dijo asustado su padre

– ¡¿Qué le paso?! Sobresaltado salto de la cama-¡Padre!

–Tuvo un accidente, la chocaron y está muy mal.

–Trae a Sakura- se le escucho detrás de la línea- Ven rápido.

El azabache despertó rápidamente a la pelirosa y partieron al hospital. Llegaron casi a los quince minutos que el Uchiha mayor los llamo.

–Padre…- él lo abrazo muy preocupado.- ella estará bien

–Pa digo… - la pelirosa no sabía cómo llamarlo- disculpe

–Sakura tranquila – El hombre solo la llamo y solo la abrazo-Siempre serán mis hijos los dos y discúlpenme por comportarme pésimo con ustedes.

Los tres se quedaron abrasándose esperando al médico a que diera el estado de la pelinegra.

–FUGAKU UCHIHA ¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ?-dijo un hombre mayor, muy mayor a su padre.

El Uchiha sabía quién eran esos dos señores, los padres adoptivos de Mikoto. Las personas que siempre se opusieron a la relación con la pelinegra.

_¿_

* * *

><p><em>Qué les pareció? Ustedes me dicen... algun comentario o critica me la hacen saber. Buen martes.<em>


End file.
